The Flowers of War
by Spartan10007
Summary: When Yang accidentally hits James with Bumblebee she invites a new adventure into her life, while dragging along her friends and family for the ride. Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Atlas, hostility is brewing, and the events that follow seem to be leading to a war, one that could destroy not just the participants, but the entire world itself.
1. Prologue

A.N. Hello everyone. I told you there would be a WWII story, and here it is. I'm going to be mixing in some parts of the actual series into this, so just letting you all known ahead of time. Also, let's say hello to the goodly Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

N/A

Views:

N/A

So, I don't know whether to pair James with Yang, or Ruby, or maybe someone else that you guys might like. Tell me in the Reviews, I like all input unless it's just something that is not constructive criticism.

(Might as well address an elephant in the room) I'll say it now, unless you have something that is "good" or constructive to help better my skill, and not just hating on my story, don't review it. If you dislike this story that much, you don't need to read it. Anyways, now that that's out of the way, on with the story. My longest readers should know how I normally start off my stories, but then again, I like surprises.

Also, Ruby'll be a year younger then Yang instead of 2, so she'll be 16. I looked at the wiki for the ages, don't judge me. Let's just start.

* * *

Yang packed away her things in her locker as the club started to close down for the night. Behind her, the twins Militiades and Melanie was already leaving through an employee door in the back of the room.

"Night, Yang." Militiades says

"Night girls." Yang responds

"Remember, tomorrow's summer vacation, so there'll be a lot of clientele."

"Got it, I'll try to arrive early. With Ruby out of school, I should be able to handle it."

"Alright, bye again."

"See ya."

After Yang dresses into more appropriate clothing, she leaves through the same door and walks to her motorcycle in the parking lot. Starting the vehicle up, Yang makes a sharp U-turn and drives her baby out of the area, intent on getting back to her father's house and taking a nap. On the way, She accidentally hits someone coming around a corner, sending him flying. She did brake, but didn't slow down enough to prevent a hard impact.

"Holy Oum (1), I'm so sorry." Yang says, jumping off the motorcycle and help the victim

"Ahh...don't worry about it. I should have been watching where I was going. Oh, name's James by the way."

"I'm sorry, James was it? I should have been paying attention while driving. Why don't I make it up to you?"

"Oh no, you don't need to do that."

"Please?" Yang says, with her own version of a puppy dog eye look

"Alright...but I should probably go to my friend's to make sure there isn't any permanent damage."

"Who's your friend, if you don't mind me asking."

"Jaune Arc, an old buddy of mine. We use to go to school together, but I left after some time."

"Oh I know Jaune. He goes to Signal High School, right? Blonde hair, decently sized height, and several sister?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"My younger sister knows him. Maybe I could bring you to my place where you can spend the night getting better."

"I don't want to impose. I just met you after all."

"It's fine, I'm sure my father won't mind too much."

"Well...if you insist."

Yang gave James a spare helmet as he positioned himself behind her, and grabbed her shoulders to steady himself as she started driving again. Both would come to find either great friendship, or great pain in the near future.

* * *

A.N. I know this is really short, but I didn't want to go very far so that you can all vote for the pairing. Again, with school involved, updates may take time, so...yeah, I'm sure all writers in school can agree with me on this, well...most of them anyways.

1\. R.I.P. Monty, you shall be missed but never forgotten

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. Hello my readers. I have come with another chapter. After thinking about what the next pairing will be, I have decided...JamesXWinterXEmerald! Yes, a double pairing! I didn't get any reviews on who else to pair him with, but I thought this pairing could work with the story. Winter is working with the "good guys" and Emerald is with the "bad guys". I thought about pairing James with Yang, but maybe another story. Anyways, we have a new addition to the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

62+

Posted:

12/11/15

Now let us begin

* * *

It didn't take long for Bumblebee to arrive at Yang's father's house. The two occupants got off the vehicle, with Yang moving it into a garage. After making sure the vehicle was locked down, they entered the house, to which James noticed had a very homey feel to it the moment he stepped in.

"Hey sis, dad! We got company!" Yang yells, setting her jacket on a rack

James kept his own Junta Jacket on as he followed Yang further into the house. It seemed to have a medium sized living room with a large TV and couch, a kitchen, bathroom, and stairway leading upstairs.

"Hey Yang, Dad had to go out for a few minutes. Who's your friend?" Ruby asks

"This is James, I hit him with Bumblebee so I thought he could rest up here for the night."

Ruby looks at James, and says"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well."

"We have a guest room upstairs. First door on the left." Yang states, walking him to the bottom of the stairs

"Thanks, I promise to be gone by morning so I don't disturb your family."

"Oh that's fine. Night."

"Good night."

James wearily climbs up the stairs and finds the room Yang tells him about. It had a bed meant for two people, a small table on the side, and a desk near the door, probably used for any writing or work someone might need to do.

Finally removing the jacket, James pulls out an ear-comm from one of the pockets and places it in his ear.

"Amy? You there?"

"Yes I'm here! Where the hell are you!"

"Stop yelling at me! I'm at a friend of an old friend's house, so don't worry."

"You're my brother, it's my job to worry. And what the hell are you talking about?"

"Remember Jaune Arc?"

"Yeah. The guy with too many sisters."

"Well a friend of his hit me with her motorcycle and is letting me spend the night."

"Seriously? Well, did you at least drop off the package?"

"Yeah, Torchwick should be satisfied."

"Good. Tomorrow head back to base. The Queen'll want a de-briefing."

"Got it."

James shuts down the ear-comm and hides it back in his jacket. He then kicks off his shoes and lets ut a tired sigh as he slowly lays his aching body onto the bed. It barely felt like a minute before the sound of a door could be heard downstairs open. James kept quiet as he listened to the voices.

"Girls, I'm home."

"Hi dad, what were you out for?" Yang asks

"Oh, I got a call from an associate about Torchwick."

The mention of Torchwick grabbed James' interest.

"I hope it wasn't too bad."

"No, just something about a package being delivered to him near Junior's Club."

"Really? That sounds strange."

"Yang, tell Dad about our guest for the night." Ruby says

"Oh? Brought someone home from work?"

"Daaad, I accidentally hit him with Bumblebee and offered to let him stay the night."

"I know you and your sister can handle yourself in a fight if something were to happen, so alright. I'll let it slide, just this once."

"Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, oh, your Uncle Qrow is coming for a visit tomorrow."

"Yay, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yells

"Quiet down kiddo, don't wanna wake our guest."

James lets out a deep sigh as he lets himself fall asleep once more. It wasn't long before a few rays of sun penetrated the window and bathed James' face in a bright light. Stretching out his body, James groggily put his shoes and jacket on before standing up. After making sure he had all his effect, he quietly opened the door and looked around, making sure no one was there.

Stealthily moving forward, James closes the door and goes down the stairs. Once outside, James places the ear-comm back in place.

"Amy, you awake?"

"Of course I'm awake. I'm up an hour before you all the time anyways."

"Well, should I head back to base?"

"No, the Queen has given me instructions to inform you that a fuel depot supplying Atlas is being erected under the watchful eye of Vale."

"Ok, and?"

"And, a spec ops force is being deployed by the White Fang to take it out. You're being ordered to assist."

"Why would I do that?"

"You'll be paid."

"How much?"

"1,000 lien, for each of us."

"Huh, alright. Send me the co-ordinates and I'll head there now."

"Got it."

After receiving the co-ordinates, James traveled until he reached a small cove where some White Fang members were loading up some C-4 explosives onto a small raft. James went down to meet them and helped load the equipment. Once underway, the White Fang members and James quietly moved while a fog had set in.

"Alright, let's do this nice and quietly." James says

"Yes, sir."

After setting up the explosives, James holds the trigger in his hand and waited until they were a good distance away before activating it. The whole plant went up in a fiery explosion.

"Well done brothers, well done. This'll stop a few of those new Paladins for a time."

James helps land the raft as the White Fang members get rid of any leftover evidence.

"James, are you there? Amy asks over the ear-comm

"Yeah I'm here."

"I saw the explosion from the border. Also, the Queen sent us our payment. Come back to base so you can get some R&R."

"Alright sis, be there soon."

After a short air-lift later, James found himself inside an in-cave-hangar and made his way to his sister. Arriveing at the Comms. Room, James sees his sister's wolf ears peeking over a few monitors.

"Alright, sent that equipment to Ops Room #4. Phil? Get those rations to the storage before they go bad. Kelsey, yeah, move the weaponry to the Armory, thanks."

"You seem busy sis."

"Well I got stuck with the boring job while you get to go out into the field."

"So you find your post boring?" Someone says behind the siblings with a feminine voice

"Yea-uh, Ma'am!" Amy says, bolting up with a salute

"At ease." Emerald says, "I came for your brother. The Queen wishes to speak with him."

"I'll follow your lead then."

Emerald nods in satisfaction before leading James through a few hallways. Reaching an elevator, Emerald has James step in first before entering herself. Pressing the button, the elevator jerks into action as it lowers itself.

"Your actions have impressed the Queen, so you'd better live up to your reputation."

"And what is my reputation? Exactly." James asks, getting a bit distracted by the woman's attire. She wore sort of a cowboy outfit with a rather...revealing top.

"You're suppose to be a ghost, and a lone wolf. Smart and deadly in combat when you need to be" Emerald says, "Of course, sometimes a lone wolf needs some warm company."

"Hmm, you sound like have an idea of what it's like to be a 'lone wolf'."

"I might have, in my youth, not been brought up in the best of living conditions."

"You and me both."

"I think I might be starting to like you."

Soon the elevator came to a halt, and the two exited and walked through a short hallway before stopping at, what looked like, a door made of solid steel.

"Ma'am, I'm here with the Winter." Emerald says into an intercom

"Good, send him in."

"You heard her."

James watches in interest as the steel door split into two and slid into the walls. He then stepped through and thought that the steel could be 3 inch. thick. The room inside has a large desk and a few cabinets that contain books and papers. A door was also present on the side of the room.

"So you're the Lone Wolf." Cinder says, closing a door on the side of the room shut

"Your Highness," James says, kneeling down on one knee, "It is an honor."

"Rise."

James does so.

"I hear that you are of Faunus blood, Northern Inuit to be exact." (A.N. GoT Direwolves. Just had to put in the reference)

"Indeed."

"I see no tail, or ears."

"I inherited something else."

"That would be?"

"Useful eyesight, good hearing and smell, and teeth."

James gives a toothy smile, showing her extremely sharp canine teeth.

"Hmm, so you do. Those must come in handy."

"In some instances, yes, they do."

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here to meet me in person." Cinder says, taking a seat at her desk

"I am curious as to why."

"Well, there are few people I trust completely, some being Emerald, Mercury, Torchwick, Neopolitan, Junior...and now you."

"Me, your Highness? I'm nothing more than a mercenary."

"Yes, you, and don't just disregard your title. You've shown yourself to be worth my trust, and you've had plenty of chances to become a turn coat but didn't."

"Your Highness?"

"I know for a fact that after meeting Torchwick you ran into some...trouble. I don't know if you realize it, but you slept under the room of one of our #1 enemies."

"What?"

"I'm sure you're wondering how I found out, but we'll get to that later. I have an assignment that needs to be carried out, and only my most trusted can know about it."

"Of course, my Queen."

"We're planning on infiltrating Atlas's main college, with it being the main military base as well. There is some information that, if leaked, could hurt the country's credibility."

"And you want me and another operative to obtain that information."

"If you wish. Making the trip solo would be prefered, less chance of being caght and failing. Oh, and bare in mind that there is no time limit, so take your time and earn their trust if you can."

"Yes, my Queen."

"You may leave."

James bows once more before turning around and leaving the room. Emerald was waiting near the elevator for James. Once he entered, the door shut as the small box raised itself.

"Your sister called for you." Emerald says, giving James back his ear-comm

"Wha? How'd you-?"

"Master thief."

"Huh, you'll have to teach me how to do that one day."

Once the elevator reaches it's destination, the two leave different ways. James headed to his sister, who gave him two gauntlets.

"I got the spacing issue fixed, so you shouldn't have a problem with them anymore." Amy says before returning to the many monitors

"Thanks sis." James says, ruffling her hair a bit

"Yeah yeah, just don't get yourself killed. Bravo Leader? Supply Depot should be two klicks from your position."

James takes his leave to gather his gear before making his way to Atlas. New recruits were always welcome, so it wouldn't be hard to become a student. While being flown to his destination, James closed his eyes to rest. This was going to be one of the longest missions in his career.

* * *

A.N. There we have it, next chapter done. When we return we shall be in Atlas. Hope everyone sticks around for the ride.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. Hello dear readers. Bringing you your amount of Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

193+

Posted:

12/15/15

And so we begin. Atlas, here we are.

* * *

After leaving the Bullhead, James made his way to the academy. It wasn't very hard, due to the extremely high military presence. He approached a group of what seemed to be students.

"Hey there, I'm new here, is this the academy?" James asks, playing the "new kid" role for a bit

"Yeah, the recruitment center is just down there."

"Thanks. I'm guess you're students?"

"Yeah, Team WATR. William *gestures to himself*, Adam, Tina, and Ralph."

(A.N. It is to be assumed the first letter/person is the leader)

"Nice to meet you, my name's James. What year are you guys in, if I may boldly ask?"

"Still Freshmen, unfortunately." Ralph says

"We'll get there in time." Tina says

"Well, I won't take up anymore of your time."

James headed to the recruitment center, where he was met by a receptionist.

"I'm here to apply."

"For the military or academy."

"Is there a difference?"

"You're new, aren't you? Academy Students tend to go into fields such as engineering, art, etc, and are usually formed into a maximum teammate number of four. The Military Students are training to become soldiers and specialists, and can choose to be with a team of train alone. Of course if you choose to be in a team there is still the maximum limit of four members."

"Huh, I'd like to apply to the military then, if you please."

"You'll need to fill out these fifteen forms, then bring them bak here where they will be processed."

"Thank you."

James leaves the recruitment center and heads to a nearby hotel. After getting situated, James has a package sent to himself, and after an hour of waiting, it arrived. Inside the envelope was all fifteen papers, pre-signed and ready for return. James decided to wait until tomorrow to bring back the papers, otherwise it would seem a bit strange.

Surprisingly, the time went by fast, and soon, James had handed his forms in and was on his way back to his hotel , but ran into Team WATR.

"Hey, James right?" William says, "We're on our way to training. Wanna come with?"

"Am I allowed?"

"Yeah, practically everyone is as long as they aren't wasteing time. I'm also eager to see how you fight."

"I hope I won't dissapoint."

James followed Team WATR to a large gym area, with a vast array of equipment to be used. Tina went for the weights immediately, and started lifting 50 lb. weights with one in each hand with ease. William and Adam went to a sparing ring, while James and Ralph started abusing the punching bags. With a final punch, William had defeated his teammate, but helped him back onto his feet after he fell down.

"Hey James, wanna go a round?" William asks

"I'm not sure, you seem pretty good."

"Come on man, give it a go."

"Weeelllll...alright, let me take some gear off."

James removes the gauntlets from his wrists before stepping into the ring.

"Straight fisticuffs?" James asks

"Yeah, and no semblance. I don't know what your's is so I thought I'd be cautious."

"Smart."

Williams threw the first punch, to which James dodged and hit William's arm, making it fly upwards, before punching him in the chest.

"Whoo, you're fast, I'll give you that." William says

"Thanks, I've had a lot of practice."

"Hmm...why don't we try something different?"

"Such as?"

"My semblance allows me to make multiple copies of myself. Why don't we do a survival round."

"Sounds interesting, what is it?"

"It's an exercise in which you see how long you can last. Adam and I tried it once, and he made it through twenty copies before I dog-piled him."

"You cheated!" Adam yells from his pull ups

"Anyways, wanna try? You can use your own semblance as well."

"Alright, let me get my gauntlets real quick."

After retrieving his gauntlets, James returned to the ring, where William had created three copies of himself before backing away.

"Ready? This exercise is suppose to push you, so don't go easy." William asks

"If you insist."

The first copy came at James, to which he merely blocked the punch and activated his semblance, leaving the copy with a cut neck before fading away.

"Huh, I didn't even see what you did." William says, "This should be interesting."

The next two attacked, and James jumped into a hand-stand before swinging his feet in a circle and shooting out two shards of crystal. William kept sending more, and soon the rest of Team WATR had come to watch. A few other people had also been interested as well and started cheering james on. No one noticed the high-ranking woman watching from the distance.

"That the best you got?" James taunts

"I have to admit, you are good. But, how about this..."

William created copies of himself around James, completely surrounding him. James took in a deep breath before swinging his arms outwards, displaying the crystal blades. As the William copies came, they fell and disappeared. James kept disarming the copies and cutting them down until there was only one left. Jumping onto a corner post, James twirls around and jumps up. He rears his arm backwards before shoving it forward, digging it into the last copies neck, cauing it to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

The area went quiet for a second, but then the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Damn James, you are one tough sonuvab*tch." William says, panting

"You're pretty good yourself."

Everyone quiets down at the sound of someone claping.

"Very well done, gentlemen."

A gorgeous woman strides up to the ring with her hands behind her back in a regal manner.

"Will, who's this?" James whispers

"The Military Commander and , under command by General Ironwood. Her name's Winter Schnee."

"Huh, interesting."

Winter stopped right in front of the ring and examine both of them.

"I know you, William Hackett, but you...I don't believe I've met you before."

"James Winter, m'lady."

"A yes, now I remember...tell me, why have you come to Atlas."

"I came to join your ranks, as an Atlas Soldier."

"You've sent in the necessary requirements?"

"Yes."

"If you are to be accepted, I shall watch your training with particular interest."

With that, she left the gym, leaving a stunned crowd behind her. After leaving the Gym, Team WATR had practically worshipped James.

"You had Winter Schnee take an interest in you. Do you know how big that is!?" William says

"I'd take a guess that it's very big."

"She doesn't take in interest in anyone, even during training. She's even known as the Ice Queen."

"I guess I should live up to her expectation."

After a few days, the forms came back, and James was officially enrolled into the Atlas Military. The day after, James made himself at home in the barracks with Team WATR. Following that, they went through training, lunch, more training, dinner, and rest.

A week had past since the first day, and the schedule didn't really change much. The weekends were still used as a sort of "rest-time", so James went out with Team WATR to have a drink in one of the bars or just go over some notes. This time, James decided to get in some extra practice in the Academy Gym. After changing into a muscle shirt and shorts and starting some music on his phone he began on one of the treadmills at a slow pace.

Behind him, Winter Schnee had quietly walked up behind him, and accidentally found herself staring at his muscles that the "shirt" exposed. Snapping herself out of her trance, she joined him on one of the other treadmills. Taking notice of the woman next to him, James gives her a nod before focusing back on the run, but turning down the volume on his music.

"So, what's it like being the General's right-hand-girl?" James asks

"It can be a bit tiring, but has it's perks."

"I'm sure it must be a lonely position. Most specialists I've run across choose that path because they don't want a team or work better alone."

"I do meet many people, so it's not as lonely as you might think."

"Of course."

Winter didn't know why she was talking so freely with the mercenary. Maye it was because he knew what it was like to be looked at differently by people, maybe it was because she needed someone to talk to and was tired of having to deal with machines and soldiers most of the day. She continued her jog as the two kept talking; about family, their friends, and even some training tequniques.

Eventually the two got bored of jogging, and decided to just sit on one of the benches and talk more. James was fascinated by Winter, and vise versa. The two shared laughs with one another as they began to re-count their tales and adventures.

"It has been a wonderful evening. Perhaps we could meet again under less formal circumstances." James says

Normally, Winter would immediately shut down a request like that, but in this instance she thought she could use a break for once and try to be a bit more social.

"Perhaps, you could come to my quarters where we may talk more."

"That would be nice."

"I'll tell the guards to let you in. My quarters are located under the base itself, which would seem a bit constricting but is actually very roomy."

"Very well then, I shall see you...next weeked?"

"Until then."

James and Winter shook hands before going to the seperate showers and parting seperate ways. James saw Winter enter a bunker like building, and guessed that was where she was quartered. He could see a few snipers and guards around the enterance as well.

Upon entering the barracks, Team WATR arrived as well and told James their funny anecdotes of their night.

"So...I got a date with the Ice Queen." James says

William, Adam, and Ralph stare at James in disbelief while Tina congradulated him.

"Teach us your ways, master." Ralph jokes, getting on his knees

The five friends share a laugh and get ready for lights out. James kept to a pair of sweat pants and T-shirt, as well as everyone else really. After a few more minutes of chat someone called out "lights out!" before the building went dark.

James laid himself down and colected his thoughts. He still needed to gain the information, but having feelings for the Schnee girl complicates things. Deciding to let the chips fall where they may, James closes his eyes and lets sleep consume him.

* * *

Underneath the grounds, Winter had changed into a silver-blue nightgown and was finishing writting in her "journal" *cough cough diary cough cough*, and wrote about her interesting conversation with James. Even though she likes him, she's still suspicious of his intent. From the last report, he disappeared and there were only vague sightings of him in less than decent areas.

As she finished her last entry Winter shut the journal and laid herself under the bedsheets, taking a deep breath she let out a deep breath as her body relaxed. In the following week, she would study up on James Winter, and try to figure out what kind of man he really is.

* * *

A.N. Ok everyone, chapter finished. Move along, move along, hey, stop throwing popcorn-HEY! Ugh, kids these days. So, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It looks like James has found his second partner, and we shall continue this story in the following chapter.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	4. Chapter 3

A.N. Here we are, ready for the next chapter. Also, there's some Lime in this one. Bring up the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

Thesaiyan21 (Glad you like it so far)

Views:

392+

Posted:

1/1/16

Merry Christmas everyone! And Happy New Years!

* * *

As classes ended for the week, James was approached by Winter, who reminded him of their meeting later that night. The few hours left between that time was spent getting ready. A classy dress uniform was bought, and a white rose as well. Soon the time came, and James found himself standing in front of the vault like door. Pressing a button on an intercom to the left of the door, James speaks into it.

"Uh, Ms. Schnee?"

"Mr. Winter? You may enter."

The door's handle swirls around before opening itself, revealing the elevator-like platform. James entered and waited as the platform descended and the door above him shut. After a, what felt like hour, descent, the platform stopped in front of another metal door. That door parted vertically and moved into the walls. James stepped forward through the empty space and looked around. It almost looked like a normal two floor house, except for the epensive furniture and lack of windows. The stairs were spiraled and the top floor, the one he was standing on, seemed to be designed as the quarters while the bottom floor was the living room, kitchen, computer room, etc.

"Mr. Winter, how nice of you to come." Winter says stepping out of one of the rooms on the top floor, "And you even dressed yourself up."

"Commander Schnee, it was kind of you to invite me to your residence." James says, giving her the rose

"Thank you, not many people know this but roses are my favorite flower. Why don't we move to the kitchen, I have a nice selection of wine if you're interested."

"Lead on ma'am."

"James, down here, you may drop the formalities. Down here, I am Winter, and you are James."

"Oh course."

Winter leads her male companion to the kitchen where they examine the wine selection.

"Hmm...a bottle from 45 BGW. This is really old." James says

"Let's give it a try then."

James un-corks the bottle with a pop and serves himself and Winter with beautifully crafted wine glasses. They clink their glasses before taking a sip.

"Well, the years have been good for this type of vintage." Winter says

"Yeah...say, I just came up with an idea."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"I'm going to guess that you only see me as described in the reports, right?"

"Not entirely, but more so yes than no." Winter says a bit embarassed

"Well, why don't we go on a little excursion tomorrow and get to know each other a bit better."

"Hmm...it does sound intriguing...alright. If you can guarantee that I won't be recognized, you have a deal."

"Alright then...of course, now might be a good time to learn more about you." James says in a suggestive tone, setting down his wine glass and taking a step towards the woman in front of him

"Oh? Like what?" Winter asks, feeling a bit flustered as she watches the mercenary stride towards her with a feral look in his eyes

"Favorite hobby, favorite color, et cetera..."

At this point, James was standing directly in front of Winter, who had a strange feeling in her chest.

"I-I, uh..."

Winter set the wine glass down before jumping, almost literally, onto James, shoving her face onto his. James responded similarly, but moved his hands down to Winter's behind and lifted her up and started kissing her chest, making the woman moan. James carried her over to the couch, where he removed his own shirt and Winter's as well after setting her down.

"If you were anyone else you'd be hung on the highest building and dismembered limb from limb." Winter says, "So be glad you aren't anyone else."

"I'm glad I've got someone like you."

"I'm no ones property."

"I never said you were."

James un-zipped Winter's pants, revealing snow white panties that were lightly soaked. It was lucky the building was underground, otherwise someone would definitely hear the sounds of esctacy. (A.N. No, they did not have THAT kind of sex. Jeez people, I said a LIME!)

* * *

The next morning Winter woke up on the couch in James' protective arms, and let out a content sigh as she curled herself up closer to his bare chest. James stirred when Winter re-positioned herself and wrapped his arms tighter around her body.

"The thing you do did, with your mouth." (1) Winter says, "Has any other girl had that pleasure?"

"No, actually...you're the first."

"I'm honored, but I think we should get dressed if we plan on going on that trip of yours."

"Right...I should probably go then, I didn't bring any clothes with me."

"Aww...I like you in this position."

"I am going to be a bad influence on you, aren't I?"

James gives Winter a light slap on her rear while she got up, to which she coyly looked at him and pushed her exposed chest out a bit.

"Playing dirty, huh?"

"I'm going!"

James gets his suit back on and bolts for the platform, leaving Winter laughing behind him while gathering her own discarded clothes. The hours that followed were actually quite relaxing for Winter. James had brought her around town with a cloak that covered her appearance.

The sun had startedd to set, and soon they made their way to a broken down part of the town that the Atlas government didn't seem necessary to rebuild.

"James, why have you brought me here?"

"I thought you should see this."

James lead them to a broken down complex that had light coming from the second story up. In front of the buildng two hooded people.

"Mark, George, good to see you both." James says

"Sir." Both respond

James leads Winter inside, who was getting slightly suspicious. Once inside they walk past a few faunus doing some paperwork or just standing around. He then led her to an elevator, where they were brought up higher.

"James, what is this place?" Winter asks

"One of my many homes."

The elevator stops and Winter is stunned at the amount of faunus in the room. Young and old, male and female, it was like a central hub.

"James!" Someone cries out

"Amy? What're you doing here?"

"I got off from work for a while and decided to come visit our relatives."

"Really? That's good for you."

"So, who's your girlfriend here?"

"Uh...why don't we go into a more secluded area."

James leads the two into a quiet room away from all the people.

"This is my sister." James introduces to Winter, "Amy, this is...Winter Schnee."

Amy starts laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Haha...oh, you're serious?" Amy says, "James, do you know the backlash that could occur if anyone else found out?!"

"I would be executed, I know. I wanted her to see the other side of the coin and observe how the faunus interact with each other. We're not very different than normal humans with the exception of the bonuses of our people, and you know this."

"Yes I do, but the others might not be so open minded."

An loud bang draws the three away from their conversation and look out a small window that was sitting in a wall nearby. Atlas Soldiers and a few mechs were attacking the building. The outside guards were quickly taken down and the soldiers entered the building.

"How did they find this place? Literally no one comes around here besides our people." Amy asks

"That's probably how they found us. They would have found us eventually, so all we can do now is fight." James says

"Those are my own men, so I should be fighting you." Winter says, "I don't know why I haven't arrested you already."

"Because I'm a great influence, and you love me." James responds

"Still, if I were caught with you I could be court martialed."

James picks up a spare mask sitting on a nearby crate and holds it out to Winter.

"What if they don't know it's you? We can sneak you out."

Another explosion can be heard and the sounds of battle coming even closer.

"James...you're a great person. I wouldn't let you have your way with me last night if I thought otherwise, but...it was just a one night thing."

"What? No, we can turn this into something. Just trust me."

"No, James. I'm an Atlas specialist and second-in-command for General Ironwood. I can't be affiliated with you anymore."

"Winter, you're talking madness."

Another explosion is heard in the room attatched, and gunfire can be heard as members of the White Fang start falling.

"We can deal with this later, I need to help my people." James says, tossing the mask away

Winter pulls out her sword and slides it under James' neck.

"I knew we couldn't trust her." Amy says, pulling out a dust pistol, "She's just like the rest of them."

"dis-arm yourself or I'll kill your brother."

"Winter, stop this. Just calm down. I know you feel caught between two sides but please just calm down." James says

A few Atlas soldiers noticed the three and moved on their position.

"What are you three doing over here?" One Atlas soldier asks, raising his dust rifle

Winter de-cloaks herself with her free hand and says, "I've apprehended James Winter and his sister, both of which are working for the White Fang."

"Good work ma'am. General Ironwood informed us that you were able to infiltrate their ranks, congratulations on your capture."

The Atlas soldiers "escorted" Amy after dis-arming her, while James looked at the armed soldiers around him with hate.

"So...General Ironwood sent you to infiltrate huh? I must admit, very clever." James says emotionlessly

The remaining faunus were brought outside as prisoners. Amy was separated into a separate group while James was lined up against the building with a few other high-ranking faunus.

"Sergeant, bring these faunus back to base for imprisonment."

Amy looked at her brother with a worried look. The two had not always known each other, and during that time Amy spent most of her time living in a cage for a wealthy bigot as a sort of prize. She didn't want to return to another cage.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we've been ordered by General Ironwood to dispose of the high-ranking prisoners."

"What!?"

"MEN! Ready your weapons!"

"Stand down sergeant. I'm going back to base to sort this out, so do not fire until you recieve order."

Winter stormed off into a Bullhead, which flew off towards the base/academy. The sergeant kept the execution preparations going.

"We have our orders. We are going through with this."

James threw his sister a look, which said, "Tell our people what happened here. They need to know." Amy nodded and let a few tears find their way down her cheeks as she quietly snuck away from the distracted guards.

"Ready!"

James recalled the song he listened to in the gym when he had his conversation with Winter.

(A.N. I claim no ownership)

[ _Such endless need_ ]

"Aim!"

[ _Fight 'till we're free_ ]

The other faunus were shouting for mercy, but they fell on deaf ears.

"FIRE!"

The shots rang out as the whole area went deathly quiet. The _thud_ of dead bodies soon followed, as the faunus felt something leave their body. The executed had a friends, family, and loved ones. Everyone stood there for a moment...before a few Bullheads came from out of nowhere, filled with White Fang reinforcements. The Atlas troops were shot down and only a few were left and were able to retreat.

Emerald herself jumped off a Bullhead and killed any of the surviving Atlas soldiers. After the slaughter, Emerald ordered the bodies be check to see who had been executed. Finding James' body, she let only one emotion cross her face, anger. Internally she was crushed, but visually, her fists were clenched and her eyes were dangerously narrowed.

"Let's get these bodies out of here. They deserve a proper burial." Emerald says

* * *

Back at Atlas Academy, Winter had made her way to General Ironwood's office room in record time. He was just getting off a call when she stormed in.

"Ozpin I don't know what to say. If you can't get those people under control then I will be forced to take more aggressive actions."

Ironwood finishes his call then turns his attention to Winter.

"Schnee, what is it? This is not the best time."

"A few moments ago a squad of Atlas soldiers attacked a White Fang base."

"I know, I authorized that mission."

"Did you authorize the execution of the high-ranking prisoners?"

"...you weren't suppose to know. It was a matter that did not concern you."

"I'm am your second-in-command, why would you hide this from me?"

"You were getting to attatched to the mercenary, and besides, this eliminated a number of enemies for us. You are dismissed."

KNowing she couldn't get anything more, Winter left the office and went to her quarters. Once there she collapsed onto her bed and fought the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She took her mind off the topic by getting it written in her journal as fast as she could and started to ponder about what the phone call was about. It sounded like something was going to happen, and that it was going to happen soon.

* * *

A.N. Sorry it took a while to post, but hey, HAPPY NEW YEARS! Also, I want to know in the reviews, how was your christmas, and did you do anything spectacular on New Years Eve? Things are going downhill in Remnant, and who would have thought I'd have killed off James this early. Jeez, I guess I'll see ya next time.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


End file.
